


Anecdote

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, ginny and harry are classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: staring at a French boy.





	Anecdote

Draco used to be an ordinary guy with an easygoing attitude and a simple life. I mean he still is...But things change overtime.Don't they? He still blushes at the memory of the 'french boy'.

He remembers working at Ginny's Cafe and dearly loved that place. It had a comfortable and homely ambiance.Back then, when he was just eighteen and had moved out ,his life pretty much revolved around college, the Cafe and Uncle Samuel's bookstore where he spent hours drowned in intriguing books and the aesthetically pleasant smell of them...one perk of having the owner as your relative.

Every evening went, with him walking to the cafe after college and being greeted by the strong aroma of french coffee beans and a cheerful Ginny, his best friend, until he saw a certain green eyed boy waking into the cafe...that's when his life changed, his priorities altered.

 

DRACO HAS A CRUSH...

He spent rest of his time admiring the gorgeous brunette with a strong jawline - Harry , as he learnt from Ginny, also the classmate of the boy in question. They had studied together in high school, then Harry had moved to France with his family and had now come back to his hometown on a trip.The emerald eyed boy came to the cafe everyday and Draco made sure he was the one to attend to him and handed him a hot cup of his regular coffee with a lovesick smile which was returned with more or less the same feeling ...and Draco knew that harry also liked him back.

But they never talked, though Draco very much wanted to ,but did not want to rush things and waited for the perfect moment.That's when one day, he decides to muster up the courage and ask him out.

He looked forward to meeting Harry that evening...But alas! He never returned after that.Draco felt immensely downhearted and Ginny gave him a sad smile. She told him that she knew nothing about Harry's disappearance ...maybe his return date was preponed. 

Draco pretty well knew he might not meet the boy again, he was heartbroken and maybe had to live the rest of his life feeling guilty about not asking the boy out earlier. Because he had something more than a crush on the tan-skinned brunette.

Days passed and one late evening he had to close the cafe because of Ginny's early leave-taking. the blond was genuinely surprised to see the familiar face of the green-eyed boy standing against the cafe window in his sun-kissed glory. Draco made a quick run to the boy and came to an awkward halt deciding whether to proceed with hugging or not. He decided against it and just stood there, shuffling on his feet and grinning like an idiot, happiness clearly visible in his usually cold,but now warm icy-grey eyes.

Flush rose to his cheek when Harry presented him a tiny bouquet of lilies. Harry hugged him and Draco returned it without a second thought inhaling the sweet smell of his colonge.

"Missed you."

"you too." was their first exchange. They walked down the alleyway holding hands, in a comfortable silence. When they reached Draco's house , Harry told him that it was his last day there and that he did not want to leave without meeting the blond. Draco's eyes swelled up with tears and so did Harry's.

Maybe it was cliche', but both of them felt butterflies in their hearts when their lips met. It was neither too passionate or forced nor was it dry, it was ,what it was meant to be. Draco bid farewell to Harry feeling no more guilty.

 

 

Draco blinked back tears that threatened to fall, as his husband Andrew, came up behind him. "What are you thinking about, sunshine?"

"THE FRENCH BOY."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked it. 
> 
> -TREP.


End file.
